


Eyes Are Watching You

by apckrfan



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-02
Updated: 2007-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire & The Haitian take a break from Nathan's re-election gala.</p><p>SPOILERS: Through all of Season 1, set four years later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Are Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for LJ community [mature_heroes](http://community.livejournal.com/mature_heroes/) challenge: **"_________ in Public"**. This is also for [Heroes50](http://community.livejournal.com/heroes50/) prompt #32-Air (since they're like outdoors and all!)

It was chilly, but she was tipsy enough not to notice. That combined with the fact she was warmed by him touching her. Tired of watching her smile endlessly and continually taken away from him, he'd taken her by the elbow and led her out to the balcony. The fresh air was invigorating. His hands busily touching her as if he hadn't seen her for weeks instead of only having been separated on and off for the past couple of hours made her crave him. Then, she always did, so that went without saying. Hands at her hips, he pressed her against the wall furthest from view of the others attending the party. It was winding down, but there were still quite a few there yet.

His mouth found hers, urgent and needy. Almost as bad as her, and he hadn't been drinking. He never did. Whether it was the alcohol, the stress of being at a party where she had to be careful what she said, or just going without being with him for days she didn't now. All she knew was that she wanted him. Now. And she unzipped his pants, reaching for him. He always liked it when she acted like this, as if couldn't wait to have him. She'd just never done it like this. 

"You want to do this _here_?" 

She found his head, circled it with a fingertip before reaching lower for his shaft, cupping him. She loved the way he felt in her hand. And loved the fact that despite his lame attempt at protesting he was growing harder by the minute. 

That seemed to be all the answer he needed. He was a man of few words himself, and she didn't think she needed to actually say anything. 

She pressed against him, increasing her hand's pressure on his cock and he groaned against her mouth. She loved she could do that, draw noises and speech from him. His hand found a breast and she wished the gown she wore buttoned up the front instead of the back just now. She wanted his hand on her skin, feeling the heat of him. 

She broke the kiss then, sliding down the length of his body. Clothes on she couldn't kiss much, but she used her hand to trail a seductive path from his lips and torso joining it with the other already stroking him. She smiled as he let his head fall back against the wall just moments ago she'd been pressed against. 

She worked his pants lower, taking him into her mouth. She loved the first taste of him, the saltiness there that her first lick took away. She circled his head, licking and sucking it, savoring it. He knew how much she enjoyed doing this, but this was different tonight. They weren't in the privacy of her room or his. 

She continued on then, finding his shaft and lower still to his sac kissing each before engulfing him with her mouth. She took him deeper than she could remember having done so before. He must have felt it, too, because he cried out which only made her want to take him deeper. 

God, he tasted good. She thought she might be able to do this all night. Taste him, fuck him with her mouth, feel him grow harder and harder. She loved having him inside of her, like a drug if he was near her she needed him. Wanted him. Had to have him. And it had long ago stopped at innocent kisses and touching. 

His hands at her head stopped her. 

"You must stop now." 

She didn't right away, circling him with her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down along his length a time or two more. 

"Claire," he hissed. "If you want to complete this you must stop. Now." 

Ordinarily, she'd continue just to tease him, let him come in her mouth. She always enjoyed it when he did, though suspected he enjoyed it more. Not by much. She could take a hint, though, and as much as she loved going down on him there was nothing better than feeling him inside of her, fucking her. And if she had anything to say about it, tonight would be something to write home about. 

She stood then, her hand still on his cock, stroking him. She wasn't exactly sure how they were going to accomplish this. Her dress wasn't exactly made for quick sex up against a wall. 

She loved the look in his eyes when they were finally face to face. Desire, need, want, lust. All for her, directed at her, because she could make him feel things no one else could or would. There were some who might question how she knew such things. That she was too young, but she knew. She'd lived a lot in her twenty-one years and felt confident he was her man. 

He was quick about it, which she loved. That she could drive him to urgency. Hands smoothed the second-skin like skirt up until she was bare from the waist down. He picked her up then and she wrapped her legs around him. They'd done this before a time or two, always when too much time had gone by between seeing each other. 

Her head dropped against the wall hard and she cried out as he entered her. No checking to see if she was ready, there should have been little doubt that was the case. She always was, willing and wet. For him. The brief pinch of pain that she always experienced as if she'd never done this before was there and gone. And then there was just him, driving into her. So hard, so deep, so fast. At first he'd been hesitant, incapable of understanding that the pain she experienced lasted barely a minute. The pleasure he gave her far outlasted that brief moment of discomfort. He'd come to learn she did not need to be treated with kid gloves as if she'd break. If anything, he could do more with her, to her than he could anyone else. 

His mouth found her neck, clamping down to muffle his groan as she tightened around him. There was nothing to muffle hers, though. She wasn't always loud, certainly knew when and where being quiet was necessary. This was one of those times, but she couldn't stop. 

She closed her eyes, letting herself feel. Him thrusting into her, him sucking at her neck, knowing that as long as she was in his general vicinity the mark there would remain. It would be fairly obvious they hadn't just stepped out for a breath of fresh air. 

That thought brought her over the edge. She wasn't an exhibitionist, but the idea of one of Nathan's stuffy constituents seeing them or seeing the evidence just did it for her. Especially considering they weren't exactly your standard issue couple either. 

Her legs were like Jell-o when he finally stopped, drew away from her neck and kissed her full on the lips. The urgency was gone, but it was clear he had similar thoughts running through his mind as she did about being seen. 

"Remind me to take you out in public more often," she murmured with a soft laugh as she slid her legs out from around his waist. Slowly, he worked the material of the dress back to its rightful place, covering her down to her toes. She knelt before him again, licking him clean before tucking him away and zipping his pants. 

"This doesn't get you out of later, you know," she said, standing again, running a finger along his lips. He stepped away, letting her adjust herself. "We've got that big old bed in our hotel room." 

"How could I forget." 

"Just making sure you knew." 

"You couldn't keep me away." 

"Me neither," she said, reaching up and kissing him. "And in case I forget to mention it, that was incredibly hot." 

"Just doing my part to ensure you do not freeze while out here." 

She laughed then. "Yeah, you did your part. And then some." She stepped away, turning for him. "Do I look presentable?" 

"For me or for those in the room?" 

"Both?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank you." 

"They will still know." 

"I know. And I quite frankly don't care." She offered him her hand, which he took and let him lead her back inside. 

She glanced in the opposite direction then. She'd felt the shift in the air she'd come to know over the past four years somewhere around the time she'd taken his cock out of his pants. He must have stayed just far enough away so his powers still worked because as far as she knew the Haitian hadn't known he was there. Or maybe he had, knew she had too and just left it be. 

"Hope you enjoyed the show," she said simply. 

~The End~ 


End file.
